The present invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program No. 196075 which was filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on July 1, 1988.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,833,897; 3,885,249; 4,670,930; and 3,748,792 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse specialized glove constructions including at least one arrangement wherein the glove is equipped with a self contained fluid supply
As anyone who has polished a great deal of furniture can inform you, one of the most vexing problems associated with this task is the time and effort that is expended in keeping tabs on the last location of the furniture polish coupled with the repeated application of the liquid polish to the surface of the polishing cloth.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation there has existed a long standing need among the general public for a specialized polishing glove construction that not only carries its own supply of polishing fluid; but, which also is equipped with means to selectively meter the amount of fluid that is delivered to the polishing material and/or surface to be polished; the provision of such a device being a stated objective of this invention.